L'avant et l'après
by sand3131
Summary: Qu'est ce qui peut être plus pire pour Derek que de perdre l'être le plus cher qu'il ait au monde ? Amitié Sam/Derek et peut-être un peu de Dasey.
1. Sam

_Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur Life with Derek. _

_S'il vous plait, ne soyez PAS indulgents... _

_Bon, comme vous le savez, aucun d'entre eux ne m'appartient. Sauf peut-être les parents de Sam. Mais bon, on se doute bien que dans la série, il n'est pas orphelin. _

_Bonne lecture ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Derek n'avait qu'une chose en tête lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de la maison. Se doucher et dormir. Debout depuis presque six heures du matin, il ne s'était accordé aucune pause. Entre le lycée, l'entraînement de hockey et son boulot au Smelly Nelly's, il avait à peine vu la journée passer. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se traina mollement jusqu'aux escaliers. Dans le salon, la famille au grand complet, son père, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti et Casey, était réunie.

- Bonsoir ! lança t'il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il laissa tomber son sac de hockey sur le sol et scruta leurs visages dans l'espoir de deviner ce qu'ils les ennuyaient... Son père, les yeux vides de toutes expressions, paraissait chercher ses mots. Nora, Lizzie et Edwin semblaient gênés, et peut-être même tristes ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Quant à Casey, ses yeux rouges montraient qu'elle venait de pleurer.

- Kesskia ? interrogea Derek.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, proposa George en se raclant la gorge.

Derek s'éxecuta en s'affalant sur le fauteuil près de la télévison, face aux membres de sa famille. Son père inspira profondément et murmura, la gorge nouée :

- Sam est mort.

- HEIN?! s'étonna sincèrement Derek, la bouche entrouverte.

Il les contemplait de ses yeux écarquillés, jonglant entre Casey, George et Nora. Il essayait désespérement d'apercevoir une lueur d'amusement sur leur visage. Mais non, rien. Rien du tout, le néant complet.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? tenta t'il de prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est quoi le plan, hein ? Vous voulez voir comment je vais réagir si Sam meurt ? Ben, vous savez quoi, je vous crois pas.

Il voyait Casey, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Marti s'avança vers lui, sa bouille de gamine adorable ne le rassura pas pour autant. Elle paraissait anormalement sérieuse.

- Smerek, commença t'elle d'une voix douce, Sam est mort.

- NON !

- Si ! s'exclama Casey. Il est mort. Sa mère a essayé de t'appeler. Regarde ton portable.

Derek sourcilla, il s'exécuta néanmoins. C'était vrai. Il avait quatre appels en absence. Il repoussa lentement Marti et se leva sans dire un mot. Il attrapa ses affaires de hockey et son sac de cours, qu'il balança dans un coin lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il appela Sam avec son portable. Ca sonnait, une fois... deux fois... trois fois... et on lui répondit. Une voix qui s'entrechoquait entre deux sanglots :

- Al...lo ?

- Ellen ? s'étonna t'il vaguement.

Il s'agissait de la mère de Sam.

- Derek ? Oh... De...rek, on ne t'a... pas... préve...nu ? Sam... mon fils, mon petit... ange... est..., les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, est... mort.

Derek se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard flou. Il demanda s'il pouvait venir le voir, et elle lui répondit qu'il était encore à l'hôpital. Aussitôt qu'il eût raccroché, il se changea, attrapa les clefs de la voiture, et se rua vers les escaliers. Sur le palier, Casey était assise en tailleur, adossée contre le mir de la salle de bain.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda t'elle, en essuyant une larme.

- Voir Sam.

Il commença à descendre les escaliers, elle l'interpella d'une voix timide, qui ne lui ressemblait certainement pas.

- Je peux venir avec toi, s'il te plait ?

Il la jaugea du regard, remonta les quelques marches qu'ils les séparaient. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui souffla un petit "merci". Ils descendirent les escaliers, en passant dans le salon Derek expliqua très brièvement les raisons de leur départ soudain avec " On va voir Sam. ". Casey, un peu plus diplomate, ajouta, aussi vite que possible, qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôpi...tal. Elle eut à peine le temps de finir son mot qu'il l'avait déjà entraîné dehors. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Derek ne fut pas particulièrement prudent ce soir-là. Il roula vite, se souciant peu du visage crispé de sa demi-soeur, qui, elle, se rendait compte du danger. Ils arrivèrent, sans un mot, sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il se gara vite, ferma vite et courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Casey peinait à suivre derrière lui. Il s'informa rapidement d'où Sam se trouvait. L'infirmière le gratifia d'un sourire triste. Elle devait sûrement être au courant. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxieme étage. A partir de ce moment-là, Casey passa devant. Elle trouva facilement la chambre de Sam. Derek passa la porte. Les parents de Sam sanglotaient au pied du lit de leur fils. Ellen se tourna vers lui.

- Oh Derek, gémit-elle en jettant dans ses bras. De...rek. Mon Sam...

Le père de Sam vint en aide à Derek qui commençait à vaciller sous le poid d'Ellen (bien qu'elle ne fut pas lourde). Tous les deux sortirent, Casey les suivit. Derek resta. Il s'avança vers le corps meutri de son meilleur ami. De profondes entailles apparaissaient clairement sur son visage, qui autrefois reflétait autre chose que cette horrible chose que Derek se forçait à contempler : la mort. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il passa sa main sur celle de Sam. Son corps commençait déjà à se refroidir. Plus par espoir que par réflexe, il prit le pouls de Sam. Mais rien de pulser. Sam était mort. C'était tout. _C'était juste ça._

- Sam, allez mon vieux, fais pas le con, réveille toi, soupira Derek.

Il ne réalisait pas. Il ne ressentait pas de peine. Pour lui, Sam ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était comme de s'imaginer une Casey bête ou une Marti méchante. C'était juste impossible.

- Allez Sam ! C'est bon, ça marche pas avec moi ça ! Je sais que t'es pas mort. PUTAIN SAM MAIS OUVRE MOI CES PUTAINS DE YEUX, cracha t'il avec force en se levant dans un élan de rage.

Une main qu'il n'aurait jamais jugé forte s'abbatit sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Casey, le visage plutôt serein. Elle le fit se rasseoir. Elle passa doucement sa main dans son dos pour l'appaisait. Bizarrement, cela fonctionna. Derek se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Le plus loin possible de son meilleur ami. Casey fit le tour du lit, et caressa le front de son ex petit ami. Elle observait les traits de son visage abimé. Derek se leva, jetta un dernier regard à Sam. Le dernier de sa vie entière. Il sortit et partir s'enfermer dans la voiture. Il n'alluma pas la radio. Il resta comme ça, pendant des minutes ou peut-être même des heures, dans un silence quasi-absolu. Déconnecté de la réalité.


	2. L'avant

**Lily Forever : **(permets-tu que j'emprunte ta façon de répondre au review? ). Vraiment, tu as été touchée ? Ca, ça me plait. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**Fjudy : **Tu as été parfaite ! Merci de ta franchise. Effectivement, il y a quelques fautes de frappes. Excusez moi. En ce qui concerne l'exposition du corps de Sam... En fait, il vient de mourir, à peine une heure auparavant, on vient juste de lui enlever les tubes et tous ces machins là... Puis, y'a plus de places à la morgue ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La semaine qui suivit, on enterrait Sam. La plupart des élèves du lycée y était. Dans l'Eglise bondée, Derek s'était fait une place dans les premiers rangs. Il avait fixé le cerceuil de Sam tout au long de la cérémonie, clignant à peine des yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pour lui, ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Quelque chose de tellement abstrait et irréel que ça ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital, il restait des heures entières, enfermé dans sa chambre dans un mutisme absolu. Il ne parlait plus, ne riait plus, ne mangeait que lors de grandes nécessités. Son état végétatif n'avait inquiété personne au début. Connaissant leur Derek, ils se doutaient bien qu'il ne serait pas du genre à dévoiler ses sentiments.

Mais, à présent, cela faisait un mois que Sam était mort. Casey, elle, se faisait peu à peu à l'idée qu'il ne passerait plus le pas de la porte d'entrée en chahutant avec Derek. C'était, certes, douleureux, mais elle préférait faire face à cette perte plutôt de s'enfermer dans l'illusion d'un éventuel retour. Elle observait Derek. Elle savait qu'il ne réalisait pas. Elle avait tenté de lui parler plusieurs fois. Derek ne répondait jamais... il n'écoutait pas non plus. Il était constamment dans un état second qui l'empêcher d'être conscient. Comme si, pour le préserver de la souffrance, son cerveau bloquait l'information.

Derek s'allongeait sur son lit et contemplait son plafond. Dans sa tête défilait, tous les souvenirs plus ou moins plaisants de Sam et lui. Il revoyait sans cesse le sourire illuminant le visage de son meilleur ami... puis, l'affreuse image de l'hôpital. Souvent, il s'endormait entièrement habillé. George, avait pris l'habitude depuis un certain temps, de venir le déshabiller et de le glisser sous la couette pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il regardait le visage un insouciant de son fils. Ca lui faisait l'effet d'avoir à faire au Derek qu'il était lorsqu'il avait six ans et que tout reposait sur lui, son père. Il semblait être une chose fragile.

Derek se réveillait, généralement, avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il ne se levait pas. Il restait là ou las... Nul n'aurait su le dire, même pas lui. Il ne vivait pas, il ne survivait pas non plus. Il était là. Il se contentait d'exister. Aucune information ne parvenait à son esprit. Il était juste (et réellement) déconnecté.

Ce jour-là, c'était un samedi. Il n'avait pas besoin de se lever tôt pour aller au lycée. Il n'avait pas besoin de se lever tout court parce qu'il n'irait pas au match de hockey, ni à son travail, ni nulle part. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et contemplerait le plafond. Dans le fond, Derek ne détestait pas cette situation. Ressasser de vieux souvenirs, ça lui plaisait bien. Il se rendait compte de l'importance de Sam dans sa vie.

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu...

_Derek, d'un haut de ses cinq ans presque tout rond, déambulait avec deux petites voitures dans les mains. Ses cheveux, plus clairs à l'époque, retombaient sur son front pâle. Ses yeux noisettes observait de loin, un petit garçon blond qui paraissait s'ennuyait ferme. Derek s'approcha, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se planta devant lui :_

_- Bonzour ! _

_Le petit blond releva la tête, surpris. Il lui répondit vaguement et se contenta de le dévisager pendant quelques secondes._

_- J'm'appelle Derek. Et toi?_

_- Sam, je suis Sam. _ndlr : petite référence au film avec Sean Penn qui interprète un autiste, je pense, à qui on veut enlever sa petite fille Lucy. Je sais, ça casse tout là... xD_._

_- Tu veux zouer? demanda Derek en montrant ses petites voitures. J't'en prête une, s'tu veux._

_- Euh... d'accord. J'peux avoir la rouge?_

_Le petit visage de Derek se contracta. Il soupira et dit :_

_- Celle là, c'est ma préféré. Tu veux pas plutôt la verte?_

_- D'accord._

_Cette après-midi là, ils jouèrent pendant des heures entières. Seuls, juste eux deux. Inperturbables dans leur jeu imaginaire. Réellement déconnectés de la réalité._

Mais, une réalité bien moins grave que celle à laquelle Derek refusait de faire face. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il refusait d'y faire face, il était simplement incapable d'en être conscient.

L'avant Sam c'était la douceur et la caresse tendre d'une vie presque parfaite que Derek chérissait intérieurement. Il était populaire, il était relativement beau, avait quelques amis sincères, une famille... plutôt pas mal. Il aurait sûrement refusé de l'avouer, même sous la torture, mais sa famille, il l'adorait. Ca aurait été mal de dire qu'il était heureux que ses parents se soient séparés et que son père ait rencontré Nora. Nora, elle, était plus l'image qu'il se faisait d'une mère. Certes, la sienne ne lui posait aucun problème d'ordre liberté puisqu'elle n'était jamais là. Nora, elle, se souciait de lui, d'Edwin et de Marti.

George, son père, était sans doute maladroit et peut-être trop laxiste. Mais, lui, Derek savait qu'il pouvait s'y fier. Il avait toujours été là pour ses premières fois... enfin pas toutes, heureusement. Juste celles qui sont importantes aux yeux d'un enfant. Il lui avait appris à parler, à marcher, l'avait rassurer lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Tout ce que doivent faire les parents.

Edwin. Derek aimait avoir tant d'importance à ses yeux. Il aimait être le modèle de quelqu'un, et particulièrement le sien. Son petit frère, il n'avait que lui qui avait le droit de l'embêter, de l'(h)ouspiller, de le frapper. Edwin, c'était le petit frère parfait.

Les petits yeux de Smarti, il voulait les voir étinceller de joie, toute sa vie. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Plus qu'il n'aimait les autres membres de sa famille. Elle lui semblait tellement innocente et insouciante, tellement naturelle, telle Smarti. Il adorait sa façon de prononcer un "Smerek" desespéré lorsqu'il n'était pas assez à son écoute.

Lizzie. Il l'aimait bien. Il était vrai qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle. Seulement, cette petite soeur d'adoption lui faisait souvent comprendre des choses qu'il ne soupsonnait même pas.

Et puis, Casey. Ah, Casey. Il aurait pu en écrire des romans sur sa relation avec Casey. Complexe, peut-être même ambigüe. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses bouquins, tellement miss-parfaite/miss-je-sais-tout/miss-les-parents-me-font-confiance-et-à-pas-toi-DEREK. Et puis, ces garçons avec qui elle sortait. Il en était maladivement jaloux. Même de Sam. Dans ce cas-là, il était jaloux dans les deux sens : l'importance de Casey dans la vie de Sam et... la façon dont Casey le regardait. A vomir.


	3. Le milieu

**fjudy :** merci de ton soutien ! Bah écoute... on va dire que là où ils vivent, c'est assez rustique xD

**Lily Forever :** Oui, je pense que j'aurais du un peu plus développer l'enterement. Hmm... je ne vais pas dévoiler la suite, mais je conte y faire allusion.

**PS :** Je suis contente que vous aimiez . Je posterai assez régulièrement, je pense, parce que j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance, au cas où... Enfin, je ne pense pas que cette fiction sera longue. Une dizaine de chapitre tout au plus !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 3**

Casey avait entendu, par mégarde, une conversation de sa mère et George qui s'inquiétaient du comportement de Derek. Nora avait prié son mari de faire quelque chose pour sortir son fils de cette situation. En réalité, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait juste qu'il se rende compte seul de ce qui se passait. Il fallait un élément déclencheur qui le sortirait de cet « autisme » post-traumatique. Casey en avait conscience. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de parler avec son demi-frère. Généralement, parce qu'ils ne se trouvaient jamais seuls. Ce matin-là, Nora feint un rendez-vous pressant qui l'empêchait de conduire Derek et Casey au lycée. Derek n'y répondit rien, comme d'habitude. Il resta, la cuillère en suspens au dessus de son bol de céréales, et le regard dans le vide. Marti trouvait beaucoup moins drôle son grand frère chéri. Il ne la prenait plus dans ses bras, comme avant. C'était l'après Sam.

- Tu viens, Derek, proposa Casey avec gentillesse.

Il se contenta de la suivre en balançant son sac de cours sur son dos. Edwin jeta un regard en biais à Lizzie qui observait, vraisemblance peinée, son grand demi-frère. Edwin détestait voir Derek dans cet état. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que son grand frère puisse avoir des failles, qu'il puisse être humain. Derek était tellement insensible et indifférent face aux sentiments, peut-être même face aux gens.

Derek s'installa dans la voiture, du côté passager. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de conduire, Casey s'en chargeait. Elle démarra doucement et s'engagea avec prudence sur la route.

- Derek ?

Il ne lui répondit pas.

- DEREK !

Il tourna la tête vers elle, visiblement surpris. Il l'interrogea du regard. Elle n'y prêta même pas attention. Elle voulait qu'il parle. Elle voulait à tout prix entendre sa voix railleuse.

- Kesskia ? dit il en articulant à peine.

- Il faut que... il faut que tu en parles, Derek. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça éternellement.

- Rester comme quoi ?

- Derek, Sam est mort. Est-ce que tu saisis ? SAM NE REVIENDRA PAS.

Elle guetta sa réaction qui ne vint pas. Il fixa le pare-brise.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Enfin, je crois savoir.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il colla sa tête contre la vitre glacée en faisant des bruits avec sa bouche, comme un enfant de deux ans. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Il ne se souciait pas que Casey puisse attendre une réponse de lui. Il s'en fichait. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, Casey sortit sans dire un mot et fila à grands pas vers l'entrée où Emily l'attendait. Derek ne partit pas tout de suite. Casey avait laissé les clefs sur le contact. Personne ne l'attendait, à lui. Il aurait pu rester la journée entière, enfermé dans la voiture, comme il l'aurait fait dans sa chambre. Mais, ça n'aurait aucun sens, comme sa vie ce dernier mois. Ça serait simplement vide. Il attrapa les clefs, s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la boite à converse qui leur servait, à Casey et à lui, de voiture.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son premier cours, percutant parfois un de ses camarades. Ils, les élèves, avaient pris pour habitude de ne plus saluer LE Derek Venturi, de ne plus lui prêter attention. Certains prenaient son attitude comme du snobisme, une espèce de sentiment de supériorité. En réalité, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il était devenu l'être le plus détestable de lycée. Casey entendait toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son demi-frère. Il lui arrivait souvent d'en réprimander plus d'un en lui crachant, sans ménagement, qu'il ferait mieux de « s'occuper de ses fesses. »

Au self, Derek s'asseyait seul à une table, ne touchait quasiment jamais son repas. Casey et Emily venaient souvent le rejoindre, faisant la conversation à deux, en essayant parfois d'y intéresser Derek. C'était peine perdue, il fixait un point inconnu et n'en démordait pas de toute la pause déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils finissaient les cours, ils prenaient généralement le bus, ou Emily les raccompagnait en voiture. Cette après-midi là, Derek et Casey se retrouvèrent seuls dans la voiture, comme le matin même. Casey emprunta un chemin différent. Derek ne s'en offusqua pas.

- C'est ici que s'est arrivé, commença Casey en désignant une intersection. Le feu de Sam était vert, il est passé et... tu connais la suite, je suppose.

Il ne répondit pas.

- ... Et une voiture a grillé ce feu là, et lui est rentré dedans de plein fouet. Est-ce que tu comprends, Derek ?

Elle s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route. Elle se tourna vers lui, et posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Derek. Il releva la tête vers elle. Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et lui demanda, en toute innocence :

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Case ?

Elle inspira profondément pour calmer son envie de le gifler jusqu'à qu'il réalise enfin. Elle retira vivement sa main et frappant doucement l'arrière de crâne contre le dossier de son siège. Elle redémarra et partit en direction de la maison. Arrivés, là bas, elle traîna avec force un Derek mou jusqu'à la maison où elle le força à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

- Tu restes là, je vais chercher quelque chose et tu vas le lire. Si après ça, tu ne réagis pas. On n'aura plus qu'à t'interner.

Il suivit du regard la silhouette sombre de Casey qui montait les escaliers. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, retint un bâillement et entendit les pas furieux de Casey qui s'approchait de lui. Elle lui tendit une petite liasse de feuille.

- Je reviens te voir dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il commença à lire. « **Sam, son meilleur ami...** ».


	4. Comprendre ?

**Lily Forever :** Voilà la suite )... bon... je la trouve légèrement tirée par les cheveux. Disons que (hélas !) je commence déjà à perdre de l'inspiration. Mais rassurez-vous, je la finirai cette fiction ! (oui, d'ordinaire, je n'en finis aucune... xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_... était certainement le meilleur ami qu'un garçon comme Derek puisse avoir. Il était quelqu'un de prévenant, raisonnable, intelligent, compréhensif, responsable et parfois tout aussi déjanté que Derek, lui-même._

_Je suppose que depuis leur plus jeune âge, Derek avait toujours dominé Sam. Et Sam ne lui en voulait pas. Pour lui, Derek passait avant tout. Je pense que si Derek était mort, Sam aurait passé des journées entières à pleurer sa mort._

_Derek, lui, ne fait strictement rien. Il ne pleure pas, ne crie pas, ne ris pas, ne s'énerve pas. Il est là, comme un objet de décoration qu'on n'ose pas enlever. Parfois, nous, sa famille, nous demandons s'il comprend bien la situation dans laquelle nous sommes tous. Personnellement, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il saisisse. Je crois qu'il souhaite se protéger de la souffrance qu'il le rendrait humainement faible. _

_Mais j'imagine très bien les raisons qui le poussent à se comporter ainsi. A 17 ans, la tête pleine d'insouciance, on ne peut pas s'imaginer perdre un être cher, perdre son meilleur ami d'une manière si... fatale. Sam, pour moi, était un ami. « Juste un ami » alors que pour Derek, il était SON meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait grandi, mûri (quoique...). J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse se remettre d'une perte telle que celle là, même avec le temps. « Le temps guérit toutes les blessures ». Certaines blessures sont inguérissables. Elles peuvent certainement cicatrisées mais, elles sont ancrées en nous, comme un fardeau que l'on porte continuellement, chaque jour, jusqu'à la fin. _

_« Sam est mort ». Cette phrase résonne dans toutes nos têtes, sauf dans celle de Derek. Dans celle de Derek ne résonne que du vide, du flou, de la peur ? Si je me mettais à la place de Derek, j'aimerais que tout cela ne soit que cauchemar, je prierais sans cesse pour me réveiller, je chercherais une issue moins douloureuse. Derek est comme ça. Inchangeable. _

_Si j'écris cet article, c'est pour que vous preniez tous conscience qu'il n'était pas devenu ce que vous croyez. Il souffre, intérieurement et inconsciemment, de la perte de l'être cher qu'était Sam. Pensez-vous que Derek Venturi, celui qu'on connaît tous, celui d'avant, puisse se remettre facilement de la mort de son meilleur ami ? Ne le jugez pas comme vous le faites, vous imaginez pas un instant l'impact de cette perte._

_Casey Mac Donald. _

Derek resta absent devant cet article. Il savait que Sam était mort. C'était, de toutes façons, ce qu'ils avaient l'air de tous croire. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'obliger à être triste. Dans le fond, Derek espérait toujours entendre la voix joyeuse de Sam le taquiner sur l'une de ses flagrantes défaites avec quelques filles.

- Alors ? demanda Casey, sortant Derek de ses pensées.

- Alors, rien. Je sais qu'il est mort. Je le sais. Mais, je n'y crois pas.

Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, les mains sur les genoux de Derek pour tenir. Elle plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une once de lucidité.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse, Derek ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il commença à se lever, Casey faillit perdre l'équilibre. Gentiment, il retint son bras pour qu'elle se relève. Il s'avança vers les escaliers, la tête ailleurs. Casey le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Il allait s'allonger sur son lit, elle l'en empêcha et le planta devant son écran d'ordinateur. Elle se plaça derrière lui, en se penchant un peu en avant, pour diriger elle-même la souris. Elle ouvrit les fichiers photos de son demi-frère, et trouva sans mal celui qui portait le nom de « SAM ». Elle chercha ensuite, la musique préférée de Sam. Une 'balade' punk-rock nommée « Pieces » de Sum41. Elle activa le diaporama des photos et sortit de la chambre.

Assis devant son écran, Derek les regardait défiler. Il se surprit à sourire devant certaines. La musique aidant, il se plongea dans une atmosphère oppressante de laquelle il ne pouvait se défaire. Il voyait le visage de Sam, de _son_ Sam le narguer, lui sourire, lui adresser un clin d'œil. La musique s'arrêta, les images, elles, continuaient à défiler. Sam et Casey... Sam ivre mort dans le salon de Todd Arrow, Sam en tenue de hockey, brandissant fièrement le trophée qu'ils avaient gagné, et Derek qui le soulevait en riant. Il sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il eut bientôt fait le tour de toutes les photos. L'écran s'éclaircit sur son dossier encore ouvert. Il y avait des films de Sam. Instinctivement, il les ouvrit. Sam parlait à la caméra, en l'appelant Derek. Le cœur de ce dernier, se tordit, ainsi que son estomac. Sa gorge se noua, ses membres tremblèrent.

_« ALLEZ DEREK ! Lâche moi avec c'te caméra... Tu vas en faire quoi, hein ? La mettre sur le net... DEREK ARRETEEEEEE ! » _

Les larmes qu'il avait dans les yeux tombèrent sur ses joues. Et d'autres vinrent s'y ajouter, glissant silencieusement sur sa peau écarlate à présent. Il observait toujours, le visage de Sam, un rictus de colère sur ses traits parfaits. Il n'entendit pas Casey rentrait, et sentit à peine sa main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'y avait plus que Sam et lui. Et si Sam n'était plus, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.


	5. Réaliser

**Lily Forever :** Casey fera toujours de belles choses pour Derek... par contre, Derek, c'est une autre paire de manche !

**Lyra Halliwell :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Casey fit tourner le siège sur lequel se trouvait Derek. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer. Il se fichait de ce que Casey pouvait bien penser. Il se fichait qu'elle aille le répéter à tout le monde. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Sam était mort.

Elle le dévisageait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour le consoler. Derek détestait les contacts physiques, et particulièrement ceux avec Casey. Elle passa sa main sur ses joues humides. Il la regarda, et se redressa. Elle était proche de lui. Il l'étreignit maladroitement. Surprise par ce contact, elle eut un mouvement de recul, puis elle le serra doucement dans ses bras. Il plaça sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour être secoué par des sanglots qui s'étouffaient dans le fond de la gorge. Ses joues ruisselantes, il avait du mal à respirer. Casey caressait lentement le dos et la nuque d'un Derek affaibli. Il sanglotait en silence. L'odeur de sa demi-sœur n'arrangeait rien à sa peine. Elle sentait Sam, enfin, elle sentait _presque_ comme Sam. Une odeur suave et sucrée. L'odeur d'un bonbon irrésistiblement bon.

Il s'écoula une dizaine de minutes avant que Derek ne se reprenne. Reniflant, il s'éloigna lentement de Casey. Penaud, il baissait les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard.

- Merci, murmura t'il dans un soupir.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête endolorie. Casey s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre. Il la héla, et lui fit signe de venir se coucher à côté de lui, enfin... si elle le souhaitait. Elle esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace, et s'allongea son tour. Elle frôlait le bras de Derek.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans lui ? demanda t'il, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Elle se tourna sur le flan pour mieux le voir. Il avait des larmes plein les yeux. Il paraissait sincèrement perdu. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Elle s'étonnait d'être surprise de découvrir un Derek sensible et fragile.

- Co... comment je vais faire ? bégaya t'il.

- Il n'y a pas de recette miracle, chuchota Casey. Je sais juste que... pleurer soulage beaucoup.

Il émit un rire moqueur qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Je vais pas passer mes journées à pleurer.

- Tu as bien passé tes journées à ne rien faire, objecta Casey.

Il se tourna à son tour sur le flan, plongeant son regard dans celui de Casey. Un instant, il y lut de la gêne, ce qui, en soit, le rassura quelque peu. La situation était assez bizarre et surtout difficile pour qu'elle soit ambiguë.

- J'aurai du être avec lui dans la voiture, commença t'il.

- Pourquoi ? Pour mourir avec lui ?

- Hmm... peut-être. C'est surtout que... on devait rentrer ensemble mais je... enfin, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et j'ai voulu prendre la voiture ce matin-là. Puis, j'suis allé seul au hockey et là... Peut-être que... si j'avais été avec lui, ça serait pas arrivé.

Casey remit une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle observa Derek pendant quelques secondes. Il luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et entreprit gentiment de lui expliquer son point de vue :

- Je pense que s'il est mort, c'est juste que ça devait arriver.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est ce que je pense. Le destin ou peut-être même la fatalité, c'est ce qui fait notre vie. C'est ce à quoi je crois. Je pense, par exemple, que quoiqu'il arrive ma mère aurait forcément rencontré ton père.

Il roula sur le ventre, plaça un bras sous sa tête tout en continuant à la regarder. Elle s'amusait à dessiner avec son index des choses informes sur le dessus de lit de Derek.

- C'est assez terre à terre comme raisonnement, lança t'il.

- Ca t'étonne ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça, ironisa Casey.

Il lui sourit doucement. Il lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'endormit. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit le corps de Casey quitter sa place, il chercha à tatons son bras qu'il saisit avec fermeté :

- Reste, implora t'il la bouche pâteuse.

Il l'entendit rire. Elle lui répondit qu'elle restait là. Elle se leva néanmoins, elle tira sur les couvertures et les rejeta sur le dos de Derek. Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme profondément et elle sortit de sa chambre. En bas, il y avait toute la famille.

- Ca va, Case ? demanda Lizzie en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, merci.

- Et Derek ? s'enquit George.

- Eh bien, commença Casey, théoriquement ça va mieux. Il commence à se rendre compte... par contre, il est presque au bord du gouffre...

- Il s'en remettra, marmonna Edwin. Derek se remet toujours de tout.

Il se replongea distraitement dans son magazine, la tête pleine de doute concernant la capacité mentale de son frère à surmonter une dépression. Lizzie perçut l'air hagard d'Edwin, mais, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre son jeu avec Marti.


	6. On avance

**Chochette :** merci je l'ai imaginé, et imaginé, et imaginé... (ce moment) pour qu'il soit (presque) parfait xD

**Kamomille :** Ben voilà la suite ! Merci d'aimer X)

**Lyra Halliwell :** Moi aussi j'adore P

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, Derek se réveilla vers 1Oh du matin. Une chose qui arrivait rarement en ce moment. Des cauchemars l'avaient pourtant tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. A travers ses volets clos, il distinguait des rayons de soleil qui transperçaient la pénombre de sa chambre. Il contemplait son plafond, par habitude à présent, en caressant le lobe de son oreille droite, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant pour s'endormir. Ce geste avait le pouvoir de le calmer presque instantanément. Ses pensées se tournaient, bien entendu, vers Sam. Au bout d'un certain, il se leva parce que sa vessie commençait à déborder, puis, il avait surtout faim.

Après avoir fait ces besoins naturels et s'être un peu débarbouillé, il descendit les escaliers en songeant à quel point la maison était calme lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. D'ordinaire, il aurait aimé être seul mais là... ça lui faisait l'effet d'une ville fantôme. Il déjeuna ses céréales. Et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il prit plaisir à les manger. Il y avait sur le frigidaire un mot de Nora à son intention : _« Si tu as faim, il y a des restes de hier soir au frigo. Bonne journée, Derek ! Nora et SMARTI_ » Il rit en voyant les lettres maladroites de sa petite sœur sur le post-it.

Il laissa mollement tombé son bol vide dans l'évier et partit chercher le courrier, toujours en pyjama. Il jeta les enveloppes sur la table et en garda une dans la main. Une, qui lui était adressée, de la part de Sally. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son écriture. Peu après la mort de Sam, il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles, elle avait espéré que leur couple surmonterait cette épreuve... ça n'avait rien donné. Elle y avait mit terme dans l'indifférence la plus totale de Derek. Ce jour-là, il se rendit compte. Cela le peina un peu. Il avait vraiment aimé Sally. Il n'eut pas l'envie ni le courage d'ouvrir sa lettre. Il partit s'habiller.

Il redescendit avec quelques boîtiers de DVD « faits maison » et un petit nombre de cassettes vidéo. Il alluma la télévision et glissa dans le magnétoscope une première cassette, puis il s'avachit sur son fauteuil fétiche, la télécommande à la main.

_Dans le salon des Venturi-McDonald, une dizaine d'années auparavant, on apercevait au beau milieu d'une multitude de petites têtes d'enfants, celle de Derek, qui le visage illuminé d'un sourire, s'apprêtait à souffler les bougies de son septième anniversaire. _

_- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DEREEEEK, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! chantaient-ils tous en cœur sous la caméra de George. _

_Il souffla de toutes ses forces ses bougies, les joues rouges de bonheur. Sa mère découpa le gâteau et en servit à tout le monde. _

_- Derek ? Tu n'as pas oublié d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ? demanda George, derrière la caméra._

_- LES CADEAUX, LES CADEAUX, scandaient les enfants. _

_Derek entreprit le dépaquetage de chacun de ses présents. Il déballa le premier en demandant de qui venait-il. La voix calme et peut-être timide de Sam se fit entendre._

Le visage du grand Derek se contracta. Il avait oublié la voix enfantine de Sam. Ce ton clair et agréable qui l'avait tellement fait rire lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il se regarda lancer un coup d'œil complice au garçon blond et plutôt frêle qu'était Sam. Il le vit esquisser un sourire. Et, ça lui fit horriblement mal.

Comme si une bombe explosait dans son cerveau avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se protéger. Il distinguait très clairement les mots « GAME OVER ». Oui, c'était bien ça, il avait perdu. Il L'avait perdu, à tout jamais.

La matinée passa vite. Peut-être même trop vite. Il regarda sans se lasser les vidéos de Sam et lui. Chacune avait le goût amer des larmes. Cela lui fait autant de mal que de bien. Le Derek d'avant aurait coupé le visionnage depuis bien longtemps pour s'atteler à des occupations bien plus « amusantes », comme un match de catch ou de football.

Casey fut la première à rentrer à la maison. Elle fut étonnée de voir Derek autre part que dans sa chambre. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Par pudeur, il mit une chaîne du câble. Elle ne dit rien, respectant, pour une fois, son intimité. Edwin et Lizzie ne tardèrent pas eux aussi à rejoindre le foyer familial. Lizzie se montra enthousiaste à la présence de Derek. Edwin, lui, resta anormalement silencieux. Puis, Marti, Nora et son père, arrivèrent.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut son Smerek, Marti se jeta dans ses bras en criant « T'ES REVENU SMEREK ! ». Il se mit à rire en câlinant sa petite sœur, visiblement heureuse d'être revenue le centre de ses attentions. George ébouriffa Derek au passage, Nora lui sourit amplement.

Il se donnait l'impression de sortir d'une maladie longue et quasi incurable, dont la guérison était accueilli avec joie par chacun des membres, sauf... Edwin. Derek prit le temps de l'observer une bonne partie de la soirée, conscient qu'il avait certainement déçu son petit frère. Dans l'absolu, ça n'était pas dans ses priorités de remonter dans son estime. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas lui plaire, au contraire... seulement, il n'avait pas les capacités.


	7. Cimetière

**Chapitre 7**

Derek goûtait chaque jour un peu plus à l'après Sam. Se faisant, il apprivoisait doucement l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Les rumeurs sur une éventuelle « guérison » de leur Derek International allaient bon train dans le lycée. Certaines donzelles stupidement greluches l'observaient du coin de l'œil s'émoustillant aux moindres regards 'derequestes' lancés vers elle.

Dans son coin, Casey ruminait sa rage contre ces « êtres méprisables et malfaisants » qu'étaient ses camarades. Emily, patiente et compatissante, tentait de la calmer en déblatérant sur la pluie et le beau temps.

- Regarde moi ça ! cracha Casey en désignant de la tête trois pimbêches pouffant derrière leurs livres.

- Tu sais, Case, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que... commença Emily

- Que ?

- Que tu craques pour Derek.

Casey éclata d'un rire retentissant et incontrôlable que les personnes présentes dans le couloir accueillirent d'un air surpris. Elle mit du temps à se remettre. Essuyant les larmes d'hilarité au coin de ses yeux, elle répliqua :

- Au moins, Emily, tu as le mérite de me faire rire !

L'intéressée ne répondit pas. Casey pouffait toujours un peu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il était, cependant, vrai que leur relation, à Derek et elle, avait quelque peu évolué ces temps-ci, et, malheureusement, dans de funestes circonstances. Dans le fond, le nouvel intérêt que lui portait son demi-frère la flattait. Mais, elle trouvait que la tournure des évènements empruntait un chemin ambiguë et peut-être dangereux pour elle et même les autres.

De son côté, Derek, appréciait énormément de pouvoir se « confier » à quelqu'un sans réelles craintes de passer pour une mauviette, selon ses dires. Casey ou une autre, peut importe, ça lui faisait du bien, et à cet instant-là, il n'y avait que ça qui puisse compter.

A la fin de la journée scolaire, c'est-à-dire 15h, Casey et Emily l'attendirent sur le parking. Lorsqu'il les aperçut adossées à la voiture d'Emily, il se dirigea d'un pas mou vers elles.

- Je rentre à pied, annonça t'il.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Emily.

- Mais oui, t'en fais pas ! Ca me fera du bien, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de sport.

Emily acquiesça en silence. Il adressa un léger sourire à Casey et s'en alla comme il était venu. Il longea lentement les boutiques des alentours, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. L'hiver était arrivé, mais, la neige se faisait encore attendre. Dans la rue, il croisait quelques passants, pressés, enjoués, malades... Il continua à cheminer jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière. Il s'arrêta, contemplant l'horizon de pierres tombales qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Ces derniers temps, il songeait souvent à aller se rendre sur la tombe de Sam. Juste pour voir ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire. Mais, ça le gênait. Il ne s'aurait quoi dire. Parler à une pierre. C'était absurde et dénué de sens. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il resta quelques temps devant la grille du cimetière. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir la tombe de Sam.

Poussé par la curiosité de savoir si oui ou non, les fleurs qu'il avait laissé le jour de son enterrement étaient encore là, il rentra d'un pas hésitant et mal assuré.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tout de noir vêtu, Derek cheminait aux côtés de Sally, Casey, Ralph et Emily, entre les pierres tombales du cimetière de la ville. Il était pâle et livide, le visage fermé. Il tenait distraitement la main de Sally. Derrière eux, la moitié des élèves du lycée les suivaient, devant, il s'agissait de la famille de Sam. Derek voyait Ellen (ou Shella... parce que j'ai appris récemment que la mère de Sam s'appelait comme ça.), les épaules courbées par la souffrance, elle sanglotait dans les bras de son mari. Dans l'esprit de Derek, cette scène paraissait tirée d'un film tragique. Juste de la fiction. Il ne pouvait décemment pas y avoir une once de réel dans le fait de marcher jusqu'à la tombe de Son Sam. Derek, cependant, n'avait pas vraiment conscience du chemin qu'empruntait sa pensée pour dévier la réalité qui le ferait souffrir. _

_Il ne contentait d'être là. Il entendait les pleurs intarissables de Casey, les murmures d'encouragements d'Emily, le pas traînant de Ralph. Puis, tout se passa vite. Il y eut les dernières prières avant la mise en terre du cercueil, les gémissements douloureux d'Ellen et de tous les autres, sauf ceux de Derek._

Le Derek actuel s'était finalement frayait un chemin jusqu'à Sam. Il lut les épitaphes. Il observa la photo de Sam, souriant. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe, et parcourut de l'index le granit gris poli. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer d'être bien seul. Il inspira un grand coup, et murmura :

- Salut Sam.

Il garda le silence quelques instants, se trouvant définitivement fou allié de parler à un caillou.

- Je me sens lamentable, là. Je suis en train de parler tout seul, comme un con, dans un cimetière où je me les pèle, face à ta tombe... J'aimerais bien savoir si tu peux m'entendre... Pfff, c'est débile, quand on est mort, on est mort, pas vrai ? Il n'y a rien après, n'est ce pas ?


	8. Soupsons

**Lily :** heureuse que ça continue à te plaire xD

**Sam :** Un nouveau fan? (nouvelle fan...peut être^^). Je suis navrée... j'aurais du faire une fiction comique mais comme je suis partie dans le dramatique, je ne peux décemment pas faire parler Sam, le personnage... Quoique... xD ça pourrait être "tragique"...

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Après son heure de devoirs en tout genre quotidienne Casey s'affala sur le canapé du salon aux côtés d'Edwin. Ce dernier zappait au hasard, cherchant un quelconque programme intellectuellement intéressant. Elle étendit ses jambes sur les genoux du jeune adolescent, qui ne broncha pas. Il tourna son regard vers elle, quelques secondes.

- Ca va ? demanda t'il distraitement.

- Et toi, Ed, ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas, faisant mine d'être concentré sur la reproduction animale que lui imposait la chaîne nature qu'il venait de mettre. Casey lui donna un léger coup de pied sur la cuisse.

- Ouais, ça va. Où est Derek ? T'es pas avec lui ? marmonna t'il.

- Il a dit qu'il rentrait à pied. Tu devrais lui en parler.

- Lui en parler de quoi ?

- Qu'il n'est plus comme tu aimais qu'il soit.

- Pfff qu'est ce que ça changerait, Derek n'a jamais écouté personne. Pourquoi il m'écouterait, moi ? Je suis que son souffre-douleur.

Casey se mit à rire en se relevant pour ébouriffer son demi frère. Il le gratifia d'un malheureux sourire et se soupira fortement.

- C'est bête, hein, mais je le préférais comme avant, comme il était... tu sais...

- ... imbu de sa personne, mesquin, désobéissant...

Edwin esquissa un léger sourire. Il zappa une nouvelle fois. Il paraissait chercher ses mots. Casey, elle, semblait le passer au rayon X. Il le sentit.

- Avec... avec Lizzie, on trouve que, enfin tu vois, toi et Derek vous êtes... comment dire ?

- Très proches, compléta Lizzie qui arrivait.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé en poussant Casey qui se retrouva coincée entre eux deux. Elle prit la télécommande des mains d'Edwin et mit la chaîne qui passait sa série préférée.

- Proches ? répéta Casey. C'est gênant ?

- Non, juste bizarre, répondit Lizzie sans quitter des yeux la télévision. Vous êtes... un peu trop gentils l'un envers l'autre.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui vois ce changement d'un bon œil ?

- Parce que rien n'est plus comme avant, répliqua sa sœur. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser voir ma série....

Edwin ricana et tapa dans la main que Lizzie lui tendait. Casey, faussement indignée, quitta sur le champs le salon, dans une sortie digne des tragédies antiques. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle alluma son ordinateur et commença quelques recherches sur l'exposé qu'elle devrait présenter le mois prochain. Voguant de sites en sites, elle ne vit pas le temps passé.

Derek passa la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rosies par le froid.

- Salut Case.

Elle releva la tête dans sa direction et se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Il s'affala sans ménagement sur le lit de sa demi-sœur en soupirant profondément :

- Encore en train de bosser ?

- Je m'avance, expliqua t'elle.

- Ouais, ouais...

- T'étais où ?

Derek ne répliqua pas. Il sourit juste légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Allait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il n'en savait trop rien. De toutes manières, elle finirait bien par savoir qu'il était au cimetière. Pourtant, avec le recul de quelques heures, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été bien bête et peut-être naïf de parler à la pierre tombale de son regretté Sam.

- J'ai erré.

- « erré » ? s'étonna Casey. Tu connais ce mot, toi ?

- Ah Ah, dit il en détachant les syllabes. Viens t'allonger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je préfère.

- Et si tu préfères...

- ... tu obéis.

Casey se mit à rire. Elle enregistra les données qu'elle avait trouvé, éteignit son ordinateur, et se coucha aux côtés de Derek en le poussant sans négligemment vers le bord de son lit.

- Tu sais qu'Edwin et Lizzie trouve notre « nouvelle relation » bizarre, commença t'elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, le fait qu'on puisse être, disons, amis, les choque.

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux que ça choque, objecta t'il. Emily, par exemple...

- Et toi, ça te choque ? demanda t'elle.

Il hésita sur la réponse à fournir. Il voulait la taquiner, mais il ne voulait pas la vexer. Il avait bien trop de temps à l'apprivoiser pour la laisser lui filer entre les doigts dés que l'occasion se présenterait pour elle. Par contre, il ne voulait pas dévoiler un peu trop ses sentiments. Ça aurait paru louche.

- Non, j'aime bien mais ça me manque, un peu.


	9. Et Alors ?

**Lily :** Je suis contente que tu sois accro xD. Je pense que même moi, ça me choquerait de les voir amis alors...

**Sam : **Oui, tu ne pouvais pas parce que j'avais pas valider le truc qui permet les reviews anonymes... Un peu boulet sur les bords, moi ! Pardon ^^.

**Kamomille : **Et bien, voici la suite :]

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

- Qu'est ce qui te manque ?

Il sourit malicieusement en se tournant vers elle. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il répondit « ça ! » en se jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller. Elle pleurait de rire et le suppliait d'arrêter.

- Se chamailler... commenta Casey en reprenant son souffle.

- Et toi, Case, ça te choque ? demanda t'il en se retournant sur le dos.

Elle contemplait le plafond, cherchant la réponse appropriée.

- Non, ça ne me choque pas. J'aime bien, ça. Je préfère ça. Tu sais, ajouta t'elle en rougissant légèrement, j'ai toujours espéré qu'on s'entende mieux.

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Il se mit à rire seul, sous le regard intrigué de Casey qui se trouvait tout à coup bête de s'être dévoilée ainsi. Il planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de sa demi-sœur et commença à fredonner :

- _Until the day I died, I promess I won't change, so you better give up. I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change, so you better give up. 'Cause I'm not gonna change, I don't want to grow up!_

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il la fixait intensément, elle n'osait plus relever les yeux vers lui.

- Je pense... commença t'il, légèrement hésitant. Je pense que j'étais assez immature. Mais tu comprends, c'était plus facile de se moquer de toi, que d'être gentil. C'était plus marrant, aussi. Mais là... disons que tu m'as bien aidé ces derniers temps. Et puis, j'ai changé. C'est plus pareil depuis qu'il est mort. J'ai plus de raison d'être gamin... Plus personne ne peut rire avec moi à des blagues stupides, ajouta t'il.

- Et Ralph ?

Derek émit un rire triste. Il s'était remis sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le haut. Casey s'était rapproché de lui et avait murmuré ses derniers mots dans son oreille. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa réponse.

- Ralph... On parle plus tellement, en fait.

- Je crois qu'il a eu du mal à accepter que tu l'envoies paître à chaque fois qu'il essayait de te parler...

- J'imagine.

- Pareil pour Sally.

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta. Il avait fait promette à Casey de ne plus en parler. Et elle, elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus avec Sally. Dans le fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas à outres mesures. Mais, il ne voulait pas en parler.

- De toutes manières, elle va partir à l'université, donc on se verra plus. Au moins, comme ça, c'est fait.

- Tu as lu sa lettre ?

- Pas encore...

- Ca fait trois semaines...

- Mais t'occupes ! se renfrogna t'il en lui tournant le dos.

Elle se mit à rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible par moment. Elle se leva et fit mine de partir. Derek tourna vaguement la tête pour la voir passer le pas de la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son juron. Il la suivit sur le palier.

- T'es vexée ? s'hasarda t'il.

- Derek... soupira t'elle. Tu as LE droit de m'embêter comme avant. Tu comprends ? Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de te sentir fautif et de venir me voir pour t'excuser.

Il la regarda filer au rez-de-chaussée. Il se retrouva, stupide, au milieu du palier, les bras ballants, la mâchoire entrouverte. Il sentit un petit corps lui grimpait dans le dos. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son adorable soeurette qui répondait au nom de Marti, il baissa légèrement pour qu'elle puisse mieux se tenir.

Tu fais le cheval ? proposa t'elle, enthousiaste.

Il la regarda brièvement et se mit à hennir, en dévalant les escaliers. Il l'entendait rire aux éclats, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il oubliait quelque temps le monde qui l'entourait et ne vivait que pour assouvir les envies de Smarti, bien moins compliquée que toutes les autres filles de sa vie. Il passa dans le salon en galopant de plus belle, autour de la table, sous les cris 'protestateurs' de Lizzie, qui regardait encore la télévision. Edwin leva à peine les yeux de son magasine, ignorant totalement son grand frère. Après quelques tours de maison, Derek reposa Marti par terre. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il manquait cruellement d'endurance, ces derniers temps.

- Tu devrais peut-être te remettre au hockey, suggéra George en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange. Ça te verrait beaucoup de bien.

- J'aimerais, murmura Derek. Mais après le coup que je leur ai fait, je pense pas qu'ils me reprennent dans l'équipe.

- Tu devrais au moins aller les voir pour essayer de t'expliquer, répondit Nora qui épluchait les carottes.

- Et je leur dirai quoi ? « Salut les mecs, désolé si je vous ai lâché pour le match le plus important de l'année, mais j'étais plus moi-même à ce moment ! ». J'préfère mieux changer d'équipe.


	10. Rumeurs

**Lily : **J'aime bien rendre Derek plus mature qu'il ne l'est. C'est pour ça qu'il analyse son comportement... et celui de Casey aussi ^^

**Sam : **J'ai vu des rumeurs qui circulaient sur le net par rapport à la saison 4 (l'ultime saison) comme quoi, il y aurait beaucoup de Dasey dans l'air... Mais en fait, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre ! Il y a certains fans qui sont prêts à tout pour que "leurs rêves" deviennent réalité. Enfin, on verra ! En plus, au niveau de la saison 4, on est plus en avance que les Canadiens qui visionnent la série ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

- Elle en a pensé quoi ?

- Ch'ais pas trop. Elle a pas vraiment réagit, en fait.

- Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble, alors ?

- J'en suis sûre.

- Je crois que tu te montes un peu trop la tête. Ils ne font que discuter.

- Derek et Casey ? Discuter ? Disputer, je veux bien, mais discuter, c'est insolite, si tu veux mon avis.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel. Kendra la bassinait depuis plus d'une heure sur une éventuelle relation amoureuse vaguement plausible entre Derek et Casey. Elle avait même surnommé le couple « DASEY », 'un mixe de leur prénom', avait-elle expliqué. Emily observait du coin de l'œil, sa meilleure amie papoter tranquillement en rangeant son casier avec son magnifique demi-frère. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille, peut-être même un peu trop. Kendra afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Tu vois, Derek n'a qu'une envie, c'est de...

- Tais toi. Je veux pas savoir la suite. Je veux même pas l'imaginer.

Emily lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit le plus loin possible de ceux qui faisaient tant jaser Kendra et les élèves en général. Kendra, haletante, la suivit en la suppliant de ralentir.

- Qu'est ce... qui te... gène... dans leur... relation ? crachota t'elle, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Emily s'arrêta net. Elle planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Kendra, une lueur de colère. Puis, elle inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Il n'y a rien qui me gène. Rien du tout. Mais... ARRETE D'EN FAIRE TOUT UN PLAT ! Laisse-les vivre !

Kendra la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, interloquée et plutôt vexée de s'être fait réprimander de cette façon par une fille avec qui elle n'avait, en réalité, aucunes affinités, et tout ça sous le regard des Secondes qui ricanaient bêtement. Elle revint sur ses pas, en direction de Derek et Casey qui discutaient toujours avec autant d'entrain.

- Salut, lança Kendra.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Derek la dévisagea quelques instants, visiblement soucieux de sa présence.

- Salut, répondit Casey, tout sourire.

- Vous avez entendu les dernières rumeurs ?

Derek haussa les sourcils. Il les connaissait les dernières rumeurs, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Casey les apprenne. A moins, qu'elle les connaisse déjà et qu'elle ne lui en ait pas dit un mot, pour le « préserver ».

- Non, répliqua Casey.

- On dit que vous sortez ensemble.

- Vous ?

- Derek et toi !

Casey lui sourit amplement. Derek avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Elle s'approcha de Kendra pour le chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille que seuls eux trois pourraient entendre.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, Kendra. Tu sais ce que disent les rumeurs sur toi ?

La blonde secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Tu es jalouse à en crever. Jalouse de la relation entre Derek et moi.

Casey émit un petit rire sadique qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait prendre la place de Derek, puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir répliquer. Kendra blêmit. Elle partit comme elle était venue, sans demander son reste. Casey se tourna vers son casier pour prendre quelques livres. Derek, dubitatif, la dévisageait.

- Quoi ? demanda t'elle, innocente.

- T'as vu comment t'as parlé à Kendra ?

- Et alors ? Elle voulait pas nous lâcher la grappe, tu crois que j'allais me laisser faire ? Et puis, elles sont stupides ces rumeurs. Ils se savent rien de ce qui se passe en réalité. Ils ont juste besoin de médire sur les autres. Ils sont débiles, ajouta t'elle en claquant la porte de son casier.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe en réalité ? sourit-il.

Elle se planta devant lui, les bras chargés à blocs.

- Tu le sais très bien, se contenta t'elle de répondre avant de filer à son cours.

- TU ME REVAUDRAS ÇA, CASEY MAC DONALD ! cria t'il.

Il allait ajouter « ce soir, je te ferai parler ». Mais vu les regards que lui lançaient ses camarades, il préféra se taire et s'éloigner discrètement du couloir en rasant les murs. Ils sentaient les regards insistants des jeunes secondes le fixaient. Il aurait aimé leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était mais ça n'aurait rien changer. Il resterait l'attraction de ces dames pour quelques temps encore.


	11. Troublant

**Lily : **Eh bien... voici un petit bout de la fameuse conversation xD

**Sam : **tiens, ne sois pas déçue ! Je suite vite parce que j'ai deux ou trois chapitres d'avance... mais comme j'aime publier toutes les semaines pour vous faire mariner... Niark Niark !

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

Il ouvrit la portière arrière et lança négligemment son sac de cours. Puis, il s'installa à l'avant, à la place du conducteur en attendant que Casey sorte du lycée. Il fit tourner le moteur et alluma le chauffage. Dehors, un froid glacial régnait et la neige commençait à s'accumuler sur les voitures. Noël approchait à grand pas. D'ailleurs, les discussions se tournaient principalement vers cet évènement et celui du Nouvel An. Derek n'avait pas prévu de fêter le second. D'une part, parce que cela lui rappellerait trop les Nouvels Ans passaient en compagnie de Sam, et d'autre part, parce que cette année, il n'avait aucune envie de s'enivrer jusqu'à ce que coma éthylique s'en suive.

En enclenchant l'autoradio, il aperçut Emily et Casey cheminaient vers lui. La bouche en cœur et les yeux brillants d'excitation, sa demi-sœur monta à ses côtés, alors qu'Emily se glissa à l'arrière.

- Ca serait génial, non ? s'extasia t'elle.

- Ca serait même mortel ! répliqua Casey.

- T'imagine ? LA fête de l'année. ZE PARTY, quoi ! En plus, on est tous invités ! Y'aura même Ollie Barton...

- Vivement le 31 décembre !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'osa rien dire. Il enclencha la marche avant et s'engagea sur la route enneigée. Il les écoutait distraitement parler de ce qui les fascinaient tant, à savoir, le fessier sublime de cet Ollie Barton. Inconnu au bataillon. Sûrement un nouveau, arrivé en cours d'année, lorsque « Derek n'était plus lui-même » comme se plaisait, régulièrement à dire, George.

- Tu viendras avec nous, Derek ? demanda Casey, toute émoustillée.

- On verra, marmonna t'il.

- Attends, De-rek, ça se-ra juste gé-nial ! articula Emily. Peut-être qu'il y aura Sally...

- Elle est à l'université, rétorqua t'il. Tu crois que ça l'intéresse les petites fêtes de lycéens ?

- Sûrement plus qu'à toi, lança t'elle piquée au vif. Arrête toi là, je dois faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. A demain, Casey ! Derek...

Il se rangea sur le bas côté, laissant la meilleure amie de Casey descendre de la voiture. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Emily, ces derniers temps. Elle et sa bonne humeur permanente, comme si elle était invulnérable. Elle lui rappelait trop sa faiblesse à lui. Il attendit, patiemment, que les adieux des deux jeunes filles se terminent pour redémarrer. Il s'attendait à ce que Casey lui fasse une remarque sur son comportement. Mais, elle resta silencieuse, passablement rêveuse, avec un seul mot en tête : Ollie Barton. De son côté, Derek ruminait furieusement sa rage.

- T'as finis, oui ?! cracha t'il.

Casey sortit de ses songes, sursauta et se tourna vers lui, éberluée.

- De... quoi ?

- Avec ton Barton, là ! Arrête, ça commence à me saouler !

Elle se mit à rire machinalement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, pouffa t'elle.

Bizarrement, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se sentit tout à coup honteux et écarlate. Oui, il venait de rougir pour une réplique aussi stupide. Casey remarqua sa gêne. Elle le dévisagea, plutôt effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre...

- Attends, tu es jaloux ?

Il ne répondit pas, essayant de se concentrer sur la route. Elle choisit de jouer la carte de la plaisanterie :

- Mais toi aussi, Derek, tu as de très belles fesses, tu sais...

A ce moment-là, ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Il quitta un instant la route des yeux pour jeter un regard à Casey dans le but de s'assurer qu'elle était dans son état normal.

- Je disais ça pour plaisanter, assura Casey. Qu'est ce que t'es stressé et stressant en ce moment... EH DEREK ! Tu viens de dépasser la maison, là !

Il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il vira une nouvelle fois au rouge, marmonnant quelques excuses presque inaudibles, il effectua avec délicatesse un demi-tour et se gara dans l'allée de leur maison. La voiture arrêtée, Casey détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers Derek qui avait les mains encore crispées sur le volant.

- Quel est le problème, Derek ?

- Je... sais pas. Dis, ajouta t'il après quelques instants, t'as pas répondu à ma question ce matin.

Casey n'avait même pas besoin de demander laquelle. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Elle le contempla avec insistance, voulant le forcer à la regarder. Il resta prostré sur ses positions.

- Ce qui se passe en réalité, commença t'elle d'une voix tendre, c'est une chose dont ils ne doivent rien savoir. Et j'aime cette chose qui fait que tu... m'apprécies plus qu'avant. Et, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche. Je sais ce que j'en pense, je ne doute pas. Mais toi, toi, tu ne laisses rien paraître... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi, de tout ça ?

Il soupira de soulagement, si on peut dire. Il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire. Il l'observait longuement, la dévisageant. Il sentait que ça la gênait. Mais elle gardait les yeux plongeaient dans les siens.

- _J'en pense que j'aime_, répondit-il simplement.


	12. Découverte surprenante

_Hey les gens ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier individuellement ! C'est pour ça que je me permets de faire un message global ! En espèrant que cette suite vous plaise !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

- Derek ? Derek ? appela t'elle. T'es là ?

- Ouiiii, répliqua une voix sortant d'on ne sait où.

Elle scruta les horizons de la chambre particulièrement mal rangée, le cherchant du regard. Elle ne vit que le chaos... des tee shirts et CD qui jonchaient sur le sol, des assiettes et verres sur les meubles.

- T'es où ?

- Sous mon lit... marmonna t'il en essayant de s'extirper tant bien que mal.

Il en ressortit couvert de poussière et de peluche. Elle esquissa une grimace dégoûtée qui le fit sourire. Il brandit fièrement un boîtier de CD en annonçant : « j'l'ai retrouvé ! ».

- Si tu rangeais mieux ta chambre, tu n'aurais pas à te rouler dans la poussière. D'ailleurs, si tu nettoyais ta chambre, il n'y aurait pas de poussière.

- Gna gna gna chambre gna gna gna poussière... Ce CD, Case, c'est LE CD. Je me fiche de me rouler dans la poussière pour le retrouver ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ce CD !

- Vraiment, et pourquoi donc ? demanda t'elle en cherchant un endroit potable pour s'asseoir sans risquer une allergie quelconque.

- Parce que dans ce CD, il y a tout.

- Tout ?

- Tout... sur Sam, ajouta t'il. C'est lui qui m'a fait ce CD en me faisant promettre que je serai le seul à le voir, et surtout, que je ne devais pas le voir avant... un sacré bout de temps.

- Et tu vas le regarder maintenant ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai pas vu ?! A partir du moment où il me l'a refilé, je l'ai regardé !

- ... misérable traître ! Et qu'est ce que ça en dit ?

- TOP SECRET ! Curieuse, va ! Je te le montrerai quand tu seras plus grande.

- On a le même âge, protesta t'elle.

- Oui, à six mois près... Non, sans blaguer, tu ne le verras peut-être jamais. Ça concerne Sam et moi. Au fait, tu m'aides à ranger ma chambre... s'il te plait.

Elle le jaugea du regard, légèrement vexée. Elle s'apprêtait à dire non, mais en même temps, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il s'approcha d'elle, tout près et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il murmura :

- S'il te plait, Case... Demande moi ce que tu veux !

Elle haussa un sourcil. Puis, elle se résigna. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir sur Derek en l'aidant à ranger sa chambre. Peut-être qu'elle tomberait sur des lettres qu'il aurait écrites à Sally ou Kendra sans oser les leur donner. Elle regardait Derek qui commençait à ramasser tous les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol.

- Ben tu m'aides pas, constata t'il. Ohé Case ! On se réveille là ! Derek à Casey, m'entendez-vous ? lança t'il en portant ses mains à sa bouche pour imiter le son d'un micro.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait finalement pas tellement envie de l'aider. Il lui jeta un regard coléreux.

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Parce que ça n'est pas ma chambre...

- Mais je suis ton demi-frère...

- ... détesté, compléta t'elle en souriant.

- Menteuse, répliqua t'il. Tu ne me détestes pas. Si tu me détestais, tu ne m'aurais pas dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous dont les autres ne doivent pas être au courant... (elle se mit à rougir fortement alors que Derek, plein d'assurance continuait sur sa lancée). Si tu me détestais, tu ne m'aurais pas consolé quand... enfin tu vois, quoi. Et puis, tu ne serais pas dans cette chambre, rouge comme ce tee shirt, à te demander ce qui se passe dans ma tête a cet instant précis.

Tout en déblatérant, il s'était approché dangereusement d'elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre ses joues plus qu'écarlates. Il frôla sa main, ce qui déclencha en elle une série de frissonnements incontrôlables. Elle le contempla difficilement dans le but de voir s'il jouait ou non. Il n'avait pas l'air. Il paraissait anormalement sérieux... quoique question normalité, ces derniers mois, Derek en était extrêmement loin.

- Je te trouble, Case, lui chuchota t'il mièvre et sensuel.

Il se surprenait lui-même. Comme s'il était pris de certaines pulsions qu'il refusait de refouler tant elles pouvaient lui être bénéfiques. Il la sentait tremblante, gênée. Il savait qu'il avait le dessus, elle était prise au dépourvu... comme il l'avait été un peu plutôt dans l'après-midi. Il caressa lentement la paume de la main de la jeune fille. Elle soupira doucement.

- De... Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t'elle.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'ON fait, Case... corrigea t'il.

- NON ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! rugit la voix grave de George.

Ils sursautèrent. Derek n'osait même pas se retourner. Casey, pétrifiée sur place, scrutait avec de grands yeux exorbités sa mère et son beau-père.


	13. Erreur

**Lily : **Mais non, pas "crétine", l'essentiel c'est que tu es lu cette suite, non ? ^^ Eh oui, Derek est juste génial xD

**Sam : **... ça y'est ! tu vas savoir !!

**Fjudy : **J'aime bien faire des petits rebondissements ridicules xD Parce que je veux pas que ça aille vite en Derek et Casey...

_Ps : au fait, vous avez vu le premier épisode de samedi sur KD2A? C'était juste du Dasey pur et dur ! Je vous rejoue la scène... Derek, Casey et Vikki, sa cousine, se retrouve à une fête à Toronto, où Casey veut rejoindre son cher et moche Truman. Vikki est l'une des ex de Truman... ils flirtent ensemble toute la soirée et finissent par s'embrasser. Casey les voient et, les larmes aux yeux, va rejoindre son amour de demi-frère qui se trémousse ridiculement sur la piste de danse avec une pseudo blondasse.. Elle lui tappe sur l'épaule en le suppliant de rentrer à la maison, il l'envoie paître, comme toujours. Elle insiste, il se retourne et la voit toute sanglotante. Il la pousse par les épaules et l'entraîne à l'écart de la piste en lui demandant ce qui ne va pas, qu'elle peut le lui dire. Elle lui annonce la couleur. Il s'énerve et va voir Truman (et lui casse la gueule xD non je déconne) et il l'engueule en gros. Bref, tout ça pour partager ce moment Dasey avec vous, chers lecteurs. Oui, je suis une gaminegrelucheimmature et tout ça, j'étais trop fan devant mon écran de télé xD _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, Derek ?! gronda George. Tu peux vraiment pas te contenter de l'apprécier point barre ?! Soit il faut que tu la détestes, soit il faut que tu... que tu... MAIS BON SANG, DEREK ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi, hein ?!

Assis dans la cuisine, côte à côte, Derek et Casey, la tête baissée, écoutaient sans broncher George s'époumonait comme un asthmatique alors que Nora tentait vainement de le calmer en expliquant que ça n'était après tout qu'un malheureux malentendu.

- Un malentendu ?! UN MAL-EN-TEN-DU ?! Il n'y a jamais de malentendus avec Derek ! Il est toujours bien conscient de ce qu'il fait !

- Si je peux me permettre, George, commença Casey. On ne faisait rien de mal... rassure toi. Il essaye juste d'attraper quelque chose derrière moi...

- C'est vrai, enrichit Derek en hochant docilement la tête.

- TOI ! mugit George en le pointant du doigt. Toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Mais, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour avoir des enfants pareils ?!

Nora se plaça devant lui en essayant de capter son regard. Elle lui attrapa les mains pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Elle tenta d'expliquer son point de vue mais il ne la laissait pas parler. Puis, elle se mit à crier plus fort que lui :

- GEORGE ! ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Il se figea net, surpris.

- Ecoute, reprit-elle sur un ton plus dou. Tu entends ?

- Entendre quoi ? se méfia t'il.

- Le silence...

Il haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Depuis que Derek et Casey s'entendent bien, la maison est beaucoup plus calme. Ce rapprochement n'est-il pas bénéfique ?

- Mais... mais... il était sur le point de l'embrasser !

- Ca, c'est ce que tu as vu d'où tu étais... Et puis, laisse les donc faire. Ça ne dura pas, ajouta t'elle plus bas.

- Mais ! Mais c'est de l'inceste, protesta t'il.

- Pas du tout, papa ! Nous ne sommes pas du même sang, répliqua Derek. Et puis nous... il se stoppa dans sa phrase quand il vit le regard que lui lançait son père.

- Vous nous voyez ensemble ? s'esclaffa Casey. Ça serait comme la fusion entre la glace et le feu, spectaculaire, je vous l'accorde, mais pas vraiment « sain » pour Derek et moi...

- Fusion ?! s'étouffa George, une vision d'horreur dans la tête.

- Manière de parler, expliqua Casey. Vous en faites pas, il ne se passera rien entre nous, pas vrai Derek ?... Hein ?... Derek ?

Le jeune homme marmonna une réponse vaguement positive et s'élança dans le salon sans demander son reste. Alors, comme ça, Casey était certaine qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux... A sa guise, il n'allait tout de même pas lui courir après. A partir de ce moment, il se promit qu'il se comporterait avec elle, comme il le faisait avant et pour toujours... enfin, au moins, pour ce soir-là. Il grimpa dans sa chambre, là où la scène de crime avait eu lieu, d'après les dires de George. Il se mit à sourire en imaginant son père trouver Casey et lui en train de copuler dans cette pièce.

- Derek...

- Quoi, encore ?!

Elle ferma doucement la porte et s'avança vers lui. Elle paraissait tout aussi troublée qu'une demi heure auparavant, juste avant que George ne les découvre. Il détourna le regard vers un magazine qui traînait et fit semblant de s'y intéresser. Elle déglutit péniblement.

- Quel mal te ronge ? demanda t'elle.

Il se retint de rire. Il savait pourquoi elle exprimait ce qu'elle voulait dire de cette manière. La semaine précédente, le dimanche après-midi, parce qu'il pleuvait, ils, Ed, Liz, Smarti, Case et lui, avaient regardé tous les grands classiques de Disney. « Quel mal te ronge, petit ? » demanda Pumba ; « C'est lui le mâle qui ronge ! AH AH ! Le mâle qui ronge... » répliqua Timon. Ils avaient passés l'après-midi à imiter ces deux-là, sous les rires intempestifs de leurs frères et sœurs.

- Rien.

- Je ne te crois pas, rétorqua t'elle.

- Tu me traites de menteur... Tu te souviens comment ça s'est terminé la dernière que tu m'as dit que j'étais un menteur ?!

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, en espérant se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Elle rouvrit les yeux, mais rien n'avait changé. Derek était toujours assis à son bureau, il la défiait du regard. Elle choisit l'affrontement.

- Je m'en souviens très bien.

Il se leva pour être à proximité d'elle. Il inclina la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux pour tenter de deviner le piège éventuel qu'elle lui tendait.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si on avait pas été interrompu ? demanda t'il.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle savait que quoiqu'elle dirait, la suite serait irrémédiablement fatale. Soit elle le perdait, soit elle commettait une erreur qui donnerait raison à George. Elle s'approchait de lui, si près, que lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle lui souffla de l'air chaud sur les lèvres.

- Je pense...

- Tu penses... insista Derek.

- Embrasse moi, murmura t'elle sans réfléchir.


	14. Ils l'ont fait

_Bonjour chers lecteurs adorés ! _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un commentaire détaillé sur toutes vos reviews (et je vous remercie d'en poster pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui vous gène, ce qui vous plait. Bref, tout !)._

_Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis deux semaines et peut-être même plus. En réalité, j'attendais d'avoir fini le chapitre suivant (le 15) pour vous faire parvenir celui-ci. L'écriture du 15 n'avançant pas, je me suis permis de publier néanmoins celui-ci. Profitez bien !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, d'abord doucement, puis, il se fit plus confiant. Elle répondait avidement aux baisers de Derek, les joues rouges de plaisir. Il caressait sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses, ses hanches... Elle s'arrêta net et le repoussa. Hébété d'être si violemment rejeté, il secoua la tête et la dévisagea.

- On peut pas ! s'exclama t'elle, en reprenant son souffle. C'est impossible ! On NE peut PAS !

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, en levant les bras au ciel comme pour acclamer une divinité céleste.

- Derek, il faut que ça s'arrête. On n'a pas le droit de faire ça... c'est presque du... contre nature !

Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant une réponse de sa part. Il s'était assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Le regard dans le vide, il ne l'écoutait que très vaguement. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais pas trop de peur de réveiller certaine pulsion chez le jeune mâle.

- Derek ?

- TAIS TOI ! cracha t'il férocement en relevant la tête vers elle. Tu veux que ça s'arrête alors que ça n'a même pas commencé ! Tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant ?! Très bien. Dégage de ma chambre, tout de suite !

Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant s'il plaisantait. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air. Elle se recula lentement et s'assit sur son lit.

- Pardon ? demanda t'elle.

- Sors de ma chambre, reprit-il plus doux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses trop de question.

- Derek... Derek, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais... mais... on NE peut PAS. Tu comprends ? C'est impossible.

- Tu te répètes.

- Mais tu veux faire quoi, hein ?

Il se leva d'un bon et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait, légèrement anxieuse. Il se massa le crâne, comme pour trouver une issue à la situation. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait même pelotée... et le pire, c'est qu'il avait plus qu'aimer. Il la regarda. Elle avait les pommettes écarlates, les cheveux un peu dépeignés, les yeux brillants... elle était magnifique.

- Case... commença t'il. Je... pourquoi il faut que tu penses que c'est mal ? Si mon père n'était pas intervenu tout à l'heure... tu te serais laissée faire et tu n'aurais pas eu peur. C'est débile ! Imagine que nos parents ne se soient jamais rencontrés, qu'on ne soit pas demi-frère et demi-sœur... Tu voudrais que ça s'arrête ?

Les traits du visage de la jeune fille se contractèrent. Elle paraissait ailleurs, loin de lui, très loin. Il n'osa pas l'effleurer, de peur de l'effrayer ou de l'énerver. Il la contemplait dans l'espoir que cette insistance la fasse réagir. Puis, d'un coup, elle fit volte face en chuchotant avec colère, pour que personne (de la maison) ne l'entende à part lui :

- Mais ! Tu imagines, toi, tout ce que ça va engendrer cette histoire ?! Les élèves du lycée... les rumeurs...

-... t'as dit que tu t'en fichais, objecta t'il. T'as dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance !

- Mais bien sûr ! Quand c'était faux ! Et la famille ! Tu imagines dans quelle situation on les met ? Si on vient à se séparer, ça sera l'horreur, la guerre, le chaos !

- Tu exagères, répondit-il amusé. Tu réfléchis trop. Notre RELATION est assez houleuse. Ça va, ça vient. Ça n'est jamais parfait, ça n'est jamais simple. Et ça, depuis le début. (il inspira un grand coup) Ecoute, soit on tente un truc tous les deux, soit ça redevient comme avant Sam, d'accord ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ébahie. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle le jaugea du regard.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander un truc pareil, murmura t'elle.

- J'ai le droit, et je le fais.

- Tu ne peux pas me poser des conditions quant à notre relation, comme tu dis.

- Je peux, et je le fais.

- DE-REK ! s'indigna t'elle ce qui le fait sourire. Si... si on n'avait pas joué avec le feu, on n'en serait pas là ! Si je n'avais pas demandé si tu étais jaloux de Ollie Barton...

- Avec des « si », on referait le monde, répliqua t'il.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça...

Il passa ses doigts sur dans la paume de la main de sa Casey. Il s'amusa à faire le contour de ses doigts ce qui la chatouilla. Il laissa parcourir ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis il descendit jusqu'à son cou, elle soupirait. Il l'implora « une dernière fois ». Il chercha à capturer ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister, elle se laissa donc faire, participant même à leur désir adolescent. Il ne se montrait pas très entreprenant, il l'embrassait prudemment de peur de la faire changer d'avis. Elle le poussa lentement vers son lit et le fit tomber, ce qui les sépara quelques instants l'un de l'autre. A califourchon sur ses genoux, elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, se laissant aller comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec n'importe quel garçon.

Tant absorbés par leurs étreintes amoureuses, aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que la porte de la chambre c'était ouverte, et que, tapis contre l'encadrement, Edwin observait la scène, on ne peut plus choqué. Il était tétanisé, incapable d'avancer ou de reculer, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Derek et Casey dans des positions pour le moins compromettantes.


End file.
